


He Calls Himself Lover

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Solas Positivity Week [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan, Complicated Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a weakness.</p><p>For Solas Positivity Week: Day 6, Solas + Rare Pairs/OT3</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Calls Himself Lover

Andruil makes love like she makes war. 

She is all encompassing, demanding, ruthless in her pleasure. She knows several ways to kill a person, and even more ways to have them crying out her name in ecstasy. She takes no prisoners, gives no quarter, and if you are lucky enough to survive her onslaught you are never left the same.

Fen’Harel traps the huntress by the weight of his body, pinning her hands beneath his own. She writhes against his skin, rubbing in places that have him shuddering and aching. He opens his eyes to find her watching him, impatience and desire heavy across her features. She is always watching, always wary, and he has never minded til now. 

Their affair has been burning off and on for almost half a century. He knows every inch of her pale skin, every way to make her moan and crest in crashing waves. Yet Andruil wears armor even underneath her skin and he knows so little about the woman she is. The young wolf enjoys what they have, but he finds he wants something more than clashing hips and warring tongues.

He pulls away from her bruising kiss. “Wait, Andruil. Wait.”

She struggles a few seconds more against his hold before her brows crease in annoyance. “What?”

“Just…humor me.” His fingers loosen around hers as he dips his lips to her mouth. The kiss is gentle, slow, and he almost laughs to see the confusion in her eyes. When Andruil tries to add heat and force to it, he moves away and waits until she surrenders once more. His kisses every part of her lips, the corners of her mouth, exploring and cherishing, worshiping her in soft supplication. 

Her resistance begins to slide away as he leans against a forearm and brings his free hand to cradle around the base of her skull. Andruil melts into the bed at the touch, her own hands unfurling to run smooth up and down his back. Fen’Harel deepens the kiss, tongue brushing across the velvet of her lips before slipping inside, languid strokes to savor the taste of her. 

Andruil sighs and he peeks his eyes open to find hers finally closed, her expression soft with a sweetness he has never seen before. His hand moves to caress down her side, learning the curves of her all anew, and the heat in his heart swells to something different. It is gentle yet firm, a low burn that fills every part of it. It is…

“Ar lath ma,” he whispers into her mouth. Andruil tenses up beneath him, her eyes flying open and swirling with shock and something like fear, but he can’t believe she could ever be afraid of anything. 

“What?” she says back, voice barely heard. 

“I-” Fen’Harel swallows a sudden lump in his throat as his mind finally catches up with his words. He glances down into her eyes and mirrors her same cornered expression. “I…”

The goddess pushes hard against his shoulders and escapes from the bed. She paces by the side before retreating to stand by the open window, arms crossing and closing herself away. The confident wolf watches her for a moment, waiting to see if she will pounce in anger, but Andruil remains quiet, subdued, and it is more fearsome than her wrath. He sighs and rises to join her.

“Why would say such a thing?” she asks when he draws near.

“Because it is true,” he replies after a thoughtful pause. “And I am not in the habit of denying what I feel.”

“You are ruining everything.”

He gives a laugh. “How can that be so?”

“What we have is fine as it is! Why would you try to change it into something else? It won’t work!”

“And why not?” He comes to stand by her side to see her face scrunched in displeasure. 

“Love is a weakness, Fen’Harel, and I cannot be weak. I don’t-I don’t know how.” She turns away from his prying eyes. “What you want I cannot give. So go, leave. You are of no use to me now.”

He hears the words, but he does not fully believe them. Not by the way she hunches over herself, her armor shifting to reveal softer spots beneath. She is a stubborn thing and this new battle will undoubtedly hurt, but he is also not in the habit of giving up on what he wants.

Fen’Harel reaches out to touch her waist and Andruil moves away, but not far enough. He waits a moment before trying again and this time she allows him to wrap his arms around her. He leans in, leaving gentle kisses against her shoulder, her neck. 

“I will stay, if it is all the same to you.” 

“Fine. If that is your wish, fool,” she replies, but there is no bite behind her words. 

It is a small victory when he feels her fall into his embrace. He smiles into her skin and silently spells out the words of his affection she is hesitant to hear. There will be a time to face this, to decide where the battle lines must be drawn, but for now he will content himself in the knowledge she is willing to try.

Perhaps love is a weakness, but it is one he will choose.  


End file.
